parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 4: Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's fourth Thomas and Friends remake, told by Ringo Starr for the US. Cast Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas *Henry *James *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward *Annie and Clarabel *Sad Henry (Come Out, Henry!) *Tired Edward (Edward the Great) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Tired Thomas *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses Nameplates *Edward *Bertie *Terence *Henry *Thomas *James *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: One morning, Henry was feeling very sorry for himself. Sometimes he can pull trains, but sometimes he felt he had no strength at all. (a sad Henry is shown in Tidmouth sheds) *Henry: I suffer dreadfully and no one cares. *James: Rubbish, Henry! *Narrator: Snorted James. *James: (puffs away) You don't work hard enough! *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt spoke to him too. *Sir Topham Hatt: What's wrong with you, Henry? (a sad Henry stands still) You have lots of new parts and new paint too, but they've done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get another engine instead of you to do the work. (Sir Topham Hatt looks confused) *Narrator: (a sad Henry drips some tears) This made Henry, his driver and fireman very sad. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting when Henry came to the platform. (a sad Henry backs down and couples up to four red and yellow coaches at Knapford station) He had taken off his hat and coat and put on overalls. (a sad Henry whistles) Henry managed to start but his fireman was not satisfied. (in the engine room) *Henry's Fireman: Henry is a bad steamer. *Narrator: He said to Sir Topham Hatt. (Sir Topham Hatt is worried) *Henry's Fireman: I built up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat. *Narrator: Henry tried very hard, but it was no good. (a sad Henry puffs onward) He didn't have enough steam, and came to a stop outside Edward's station. (a sad Henry stops at Wellsworth station) *Henry: (sad) Oh dear! *Narrator: Thought Henry. *Henry: (puffs away, uncoupled from his coaches, and still sad) I shall have to go away! Oh dear, oh dear! *Narrator: All he could do is to go slowly onto a siding, and Edward took charge of the train. (a sad Henry backs into a siding) Sir Topham Hatt and the Fireman went on discussing Henry's troubles. (Edward puffs away) *Sir Topham Hatt: What do you think is wrong, fireman? (Edward backs up and couples up to Henry's coaches) *Narrator: Asked Sir Topham Hatt. *Henry's Fireman: Excuse me, sir. *Narrator: He answered. *Henry's Fireman: But the fact is the coal was wrong. We've had a poor lot lately, and today's it's worse. The other engines can manage. They had big fireboxes. Henry's is small and can't make the heat. With Welsh coal, he'd be a different engine. (a tired Edward is quite alarmed to hear that) *Sir Topham Hatt: It's expensive. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Henry: But Henry must have a fair chance. James shall go and fetch them. (Henry is still sad when Edward puffs away, taking Henry's red and yellow coaches with him) *Narrator: When the Welsh coal came, Henry's Driver and Fireman were excited. *Henry's Driver and Fireman: Now we'll show 'em, Henry old fellow. *Narrator: They carefully made his fire, putting large lumps of coal like a wall round the outside, (in the engine room, Henry's crew make his fire and put large lumps of coal a like a wall round the outherside) then the glowing middle part was covered in smaller lumps. (the glowing middle part is covered in smaller lumps) *Henry: (sad) You're spoiling my fire. *Narrator: Complained Henry. *Henry's Fireman: Wait and see. *Narrator: Said the fireman. *Henry's Fireman: We'll have a roaring fire just when we wanted. *Narrator: (the gauge pressure turns) The fireman was right. When Henry reach the platform, the water was boiling nicely, and he had to let off steam. (a happy Henry is now seen at Knapford station, hauling his four red and yellow coaches) *Sir Topham Hatt: How are you, Henry? *Henry: Peep peep! *Narrator: Whistled Henry. *Henry: I feel fine! *Sir Topham Hatt: Have you a good fire, driver? *Henry's Driver: Never better, sir, and plenty of steam. *Sir Topham Hatt: No record breaking. *Narrator: Warned Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Don't push him too hard. *Henry's Driver: Henry won't need pushing, sir. (Henry puffs away, hauling his red and yellow coaches with him) I'll have to hold him back. (Henry puffs along, passing a freight train) *Narrator: Henry had a lovely day. He had never felt so well of his life. He wanted to go fast, but his driver wouldn't let him. (Henry puffs along) *Henry's Driver: Steady old fellow. *Narrator: He would say. *Henry's Driver: There's plenty of time. *Narrator: They arrived early at the station. Thomas puffed in. *Henry: Where have you been, lazybones? (Thomas puffs into Elsbridge station, hauling Annie and Clarabel, and meets up with Henry hauling his four red and yellow coaches) *Narrator: Asked Henry. *Henry: Oh, I can't wait for dawdling tank engines like you. Goodbye. (puffs away, taking his four red and yellow coaches) *Thomas: (surprised) Whoosh! *Narrator: Said Thomas to Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: (tired) Have you ever seen anything like it? *Narrator: Both Annie and Clarabel agreed that they never had. (a tired Thomas shrugs) Nameplates *Edward is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Henry is shown. *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon